


Freak

by olivemartini



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Or not, platonicish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemartini/pseuds/olivemartini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What John thinks of everyone calling Sherlock a freak</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freak

"You don't listen to them, do you, Sherlock?"

The question, which John had asked somewhat hesitantly, went unanswered.  In fact, Sherlock didn't acknowledge that the other man had said anything at all, but began to play his violin with a now alarming intensity. 

The music sounded a bit like a warning, but John ignored it.

"Because you shouldn't.  Listen, to them, I mean.  They don't mean anything by it."  John didn't know why he was choosing today of all days to bring this up with his friend when he had let it go so many times before, but today it was the only thing he could think of.   All he could do was replay the whispers and the stares and the insults spat from people who don't care to take the time to understand him.  The two had done their best to ignore it; Sherlock because it was what he was used to, and John because he didn't think Sherlock had the ability to care.  But now that he paid attention to the tense shoulders and stifling silences and the way Sherlock threw up a barrier between himself and the rest of the world, John wondered if the words hurt him more than his friend cared to admit. 

"Listen to who, exactly?"  Sherlock's voice was dangerously low, and the violin was whining in protest now, and John was sure that the instrument was going to break in two.  It was a melody of pain and anger, and John didn't want to listen to it anymore.

"The ones who like to call you a freak."

Sherlock stared.  John stared back. 

"Because you're not, you know." 

The music cut off with a shriek, and the hand holding the bow dropped to Sherlock's side.  He was a little incredulous, and John thought for a moment that he should have just let it go.  But after months of watching as his best friend gets knocked down again and again, over and over, by the exact same people, something had to be done.  "Than what am I, exactly?"

It was a bit of an unfair question, mostly because John had know idea what Sherlock was asking.  Was he supposed to tell him how wonderful he was, that he was a great scientist, a wonderful detective, one of the most intelligent men he knew?  Was he supposed to tell him that he was the man who solved crimes and saved lives and ran a truly awful blog?  Should he tell him that he was the man who wore a distinctively ugly hat to avoid attention, or who had abysmal housekeeping abilities?  Or was it supposed to be more along the lines of _you're my best friend, you're my roommate, you're the best man I've ever had the misfortune of meeting_?  John didn't know, but when it came to Sherlock, he never did.

"Well, you're brilliant, for starters."  John paused to clear his throat, stalling for time so he could gather his thoughts.  "You're a lot of things, but you aren't a freak.  Just because you're smarter than the rest of us...."  Sherlock was looking at him like he didn't believe him, but in such a way that made it clear appreciated the effort John was making.  "They can't keep up with you, and it frustrates them.  That's all there is to it.  It's nothing you did."

"Does it bother you?"  Sherlock picked up the violin again but the tempo was slow now, a little sad but not angry like before.  It sounded like a thank you.  "That I'm different?"

"Sherlock."  John wanted to reassure him, but he doubted Sherlock would appreciate it, so John only smiled and rested his hand on his shoulder.  Sherlock stiffened at the touch but didn't comment.  "I've never minded being left behind.  You always wait for me to catch up."

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on Instagram @alwaysscripturient


End file.
